theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiz-Bliz
'''Wiz-Bliz '''is the seventh episode of Ivar-Jedi's "Rise of The Redemption" and also the seventh episode of Season 1 It aired on December 1st, 2014 and garned a rating of TBA To see the FULL EPISODE click on this link: https://www.flickr.com/photos/100712891@N04/15736000708/ Plot After recieving a message from this deceased father Darren Ratta a.k.a Wiz-Man 2.0 travels to the ice planet of Hoth to find answers what the Wiz-man is about. Meanwhile Ravi leads a crucial tour for banking loans that will ensure the Redemption project... Full Plot TBA Characters and Locations Characters: *Ravi-Idej *The Fire Skeleton *Cyborg *Darren Ratta (Wiz-Man 2.0) *Avery Thorston *Nalyal Dagget *Talia Tate *Cameron Darkrider *Natalie Shaw *Bogore Harris *Zorrus Blake *Folus Ratta *Chancellor Palpatine *Jar Jar Binks *The Frockle Brothers * Haracus * Senator Lim-Ray Locations *The Redemption *Hoth Reception The Episode was rated an 8.5 with praise for the story. Trivia Episode 7 - Wiz-Bliz Trivia: - The title Wiz-Bliz describes two key plot points in the episode. Wiz obviously stands for Wiz-Man and Bliz is a short version of Blizzard, representing Hoth's involvement in the episode. - However in the original script the planet was just a random snow planet instead of Hoth - This episode features the first ever mention of what happened to Darren's mother. - This was the first time since Saboteurs i used Folus again. - If you remember at the end of Episode 6 Obi-Wan mentioned the tour that Ravi held in this episode. Meaning this episode takes place shortly after Vengeance. - This episode was always meant to be the "Senate Spy" of the series, having no action or weapons used. - Although not mentioned in the episode Darren's homeplanet is nearby Hoth. - In the original script Darren would've taken more time on Hoth. A scene was written where he was attacked by a Yeti-like creature. This scene was never filmed because it was cut. It was cut because the scene felt like a random excuse to throw some action in there and it ruined the pacing. - In the original script Haracus wasn't present on the Redemption Tour Group, but because i have plans for him in the future of the series i decided to give him a little bit of extra screen time. - Some of the pictures during Folus's story of the Wizard Culture are shot using artificial lighting while the show usually uses natural lighting. This is because that scene was filmed late November and the days were getting darker. - This was Palpatine's first appearance in the Rise Universe before he became Emperor as seen in Rise of The Jedi Knight. - If you watched closely you might have noticed this is the first episode with Ravi not wearing his Jedi robes at all. - I just wanted to have Jar Jar in one episode and this was the perfect oppertunity. - I don't own any Senate Guards from Lego so i just used an Imperial Guard for Palpatine's bodygaurd. - I wanted to bring some politics in this episode. - I was planning to show Folus's face but eventually decided against it because it wouldn't have much effect and some mystery is always welcome. Category:Rise of The RedemptionCategory:Episode